


keep you in the dark

by humanbehavior



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 2000s, Album: When We All Fall Asleep Where Do We Go (Billie Eilish), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Attics, Demonic Possession, Demons, Exorcisms, Gen, Tags Are Hard, y....yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: hongjoongs like, ninety percent sure his house isn't haunted until he finds a tape of an exorcism from 1978. what is it doing here? and what is the boy who the exorcism was performed on doing in hisattic?
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	keep you in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> yall......ateez is my most written fandom rn.....what the fuck bro

hongjoong's gonna be honest here, even though plenty and i mean, plenty of houses were haunted in his state he was positive his wasn't haunted, right? the only houses that had ever been seen as haunted were like, gross eighteenth century houses that were abandoned and cheap and some lady decided to buy it then she "randomly" found out it was haunted. yeah right. but still, there was no way his house was haunted. 

i mean sure, his house was a creaky old two story house that was made in the 50's that was somehow really cheap but like, whatever. it just didn't strike hongjoong as some sort of house that would just like, be haunted. 

"anyways, like i was saying, i just think that the heathers is like, so much deeper than what everyone says. i mean, like a girl and her boyfriend just killing people for fun or whatever? no! that shit is way deeper than what meets the eye- '' mingis rambling wakes hongjoong out of his thoughts. 

"huh?" hongjoong says groggily, as if he had just woke up from a nap. 

hongjoong hears mingi sigh on the other end of the line, "did you fall asleep while i was talking? you can just tell me you're tired and i'll hang up, it's okay." 

"no, no it's fine honestly-" hongjoong apologizes but his mom at the same time begins yelling his name from the kitchen where she was cutting vegetables up, preparing for dinner. hongjoong separates his ear from the phone in his hand, "what?" hongjoong yells from his bed.

he could hear her groan from the kitchen as she yells out again over the sound of the knife hitting the cutting board, "get up hongjoong, and come over here!"

he groaned audibly, putting the phone that he'd held away from his face back to him, "i gotta go mingi, bye. talk to you later. " 

"bye," mingi mumbles a quick goodbye before hongjoong hangs up. hongjoong practically drags his socked feet over to the kitchen where his mom is and smiles at her. 

she smiles back at him and looks back down to the vegetables she's still cutting and inbetween the sound of the knife going down on the cutting board she says, "can you go get a movie from the attic?"

"okay," hongjoong nods and he stops in his tracks as he stops in the hallway, leading up to the attic, "uh, which one?"

"doesn't matter!" she calls out. hongjoong nods nonchalantly to himself as he makes himself up the the attic. 

  
  
  


once hongjoong is in the attic he immediately hates it. okay, yes he's only been there very few times but, hongjoong finds the entire place so,  _ so  _ creepy, as if someone was going to jump out behind one of the many stacked boxes and murder him in cold blood. 

hongjoong sighs, murmuring to himself, "movies...movies...where the fuck are they?" 

he soon finds the box labeled movies and begins to open the beat up box before it falls to its side and spills only one tape out labeled 4wa78. hongjoong picks up the tape and looks at it carefully with furrowed eyebrows. he didn't think they owned a movie with titles like that. sure, their method of titling the tapes with odd names was common in the house. i mean, they had named the movie donnie darko  _ chuck e cheese but Worse.  _ so yeah, they had an odd naming system. 

anyways, back to the odd film, hongjoong stared at the tape for a second before he shrugged, his curiosity getting the best of him and putting it into the small television that was in the attic. 

  
  
  


the tape begins with static until it slowly clears up and there's a boy in front of a white backdrop with black disheveled hair like he hadn't slept in weeks. his round almond eyes had deep dark eyebags underneath them. the most frightening part of the sight was the fact that he was strapped down to a metal chair. as the tape clears up he can see tears trailing down the boys face. 

there are deep, whispering voices behind the camera and the boy in front of the camera is wiggling around in his chair as if he was attempting to see what they're doing. 

the boy soon slumps down, realizing he isn't going anywhere soon. 

the boy speaks up with a soft weak voice, "can i see my mom?" 

there is no response to the boy, the voices behind the camera come to a stop. 

"or, maybe even my dad?" the boy suggests, "i don't care. i'm scared." 

tears begin to form at his eyes slowly when the doctor that comes into frame from his shoulders down, pitting a wet towel against the boys neck where sweat began to form. 

"we have to make you better first," the doctor says in a deep, gravelly voice that seemed like anyones but his. 

the boy pants, directing his eyes directly underneath the camera that was placed in front of him. 

"better?" he asks, "no, no, no. i'm already-"

the boy's hand shakes and he grounds himself by placing his hand on the metal armrests, effectively crushing the sides of the armrest. 

"shit," one of the other doctors say, shuffling of supplies is heard

"i'm fine!" the boy shouts as his eyes roll back in his head. the tape begins going static as in the background of the tape, doctors begin screaming for their lives. suddenly, the tape ejects flinging itself across the room. hongjoong sighs as he gets up from where he sat in front of the television. hongjoong finds the tape nearby old furniture stored in the corner near boxes. a hand hands him the tape and hongjoong smiles without looking up, "thanks."

wait, he was alone. what the fuck?

hongjoong looked up at the boy and it was the same exact boy in the same except that you know, he looked cleaned up a bit and his right eye was white but other than that he looked relatively normal. or as normal as he could even get. 

hongjoong stepped back, tripping over his own feet, falling against the floor. the boy crouched down near hongjoong, "are- are you okay?" 

his voice was soft and timid, as if he were scared to speak even a word to anyone. 

"um," hongjoong gulped, "yeah, yeah i'm good, thanks."

the boy gave him a soft smile, "that's good." 

they sat in silence as hongjoong contemplated what was even going on right now. i mean first off, this boy was from some random tape that hadn't been there in the previous months. second off, he was cute and hongjoong was confused. i mean, in the video he was so  _ so  _ different and now that the boy was here, it was odd. hongjoong also really wanted to know why one of his eyes were white. he had a lot of questions. 

"so um," hongjoong began, "like, no offense but why are you here? i thought you died or some shit."

"oh he did!" seonghwa grins and hongjoong pauses. 

"so what exactly do you mean because-"

"i'm not seonghwa, i just took his body after he died."

"who's seonghwa?" hongjoong asks and the boy laughs softly to himself. 

"um, the boy. or this form i guess. i don't know, that's his name, though so you can either refer to me as seonghwa or-" seonghwa pauses and says something jumbled in latin he assumes, that hongjoong wouldn't even for a minute think about attempting what he just said.

"i think i'll just call you seonghwa." 

seonghwa grins, "okay then!" 

even though hongjoong knows this isn't the boy in the video- the boy was a shy, scared boy and whoever the fuck this was,  _ was not him _ . but hongjoong couldn't help but still find him cute although he still had one question. 

"are….are you going to possess me or...?" hongjoong asks carefully. 

seonghwa laughs, "nope! i just needed a nice form and i think seonghwas given me it."

"oh?" hongjoong says, interested. as far as he knew he thought the tape was of an exorcism but hell, he could be wrong.

"yup, the exorcism didn't do shit."

"oh, tell me about it." 

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wanted hongjoong to be like secretly a demon too which took posession over hj yearz ago n for that to be revealed at the end like ooh spooky!! (which can be seen BARELY at the last line) but this bitchass draft has been in my docs for MONTHS n i have no idea if i'll ever continue it so 🥺👉👈 yea 
> 
> also im very aware all im putting out is dark content im getting yall ready 4 tha summer.......hehe :-)


End file.
